A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) converts a digital input signal (a stream of digital samples) that has been generated or processed using digital circuitry into an analog signal, such as an audio signal, an image signal, a video signal, or an RF signal. DAC linearity, i.e., a linear relationship between the DAC input and output, is a key specification for many applications. Any deviation from a linear input-output relationship is called distortion. Distortion results in frequency components (sometimes referred to as spurs), which were not present at the DAC input, appearing at the DAC output. Distortion is normally undesirable. In communication systems, for example, distortion can manifest itself as spurious frequency content that can leak into channels other than the assigned channel, degrading performance. In audio systems, distortion degrades the quality of the audio signal. Accordingly, what is needed is a way to reduce distortion at the DAC output.